Wish You Were Here
by IWantMyOwnUsuiTakumi
Summary: Now 18 year old Amu Hinamori is depressed with life, Ikuto said he'd come back for her but he never did, he said he loved her but did he really mean it. She wishes for him to come back for her. But as people always seem to say... be careful what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1

I love him, I love him so much it hurts, every time I think of him an intense wave of sadness and regret washes over me I think, why didn't I do all the things I want to do now back then before he left, every time I think of him I cry because now I know he doesn't love me the way I love him, he was my everything but sadly I only realized this after he had left. He was and is all I want I this world if he were to come back to me I would cry, but not of sadness of relief of happiness I love him even if no one else realizes it I still love him and will continue to love him forever. He left when I was graduating Elementary School and for that I can never fully forgive him, but wait it gets worse he said he would come back for me when I was an adult but no it has now been over six years since I've seen the baka neko and still nothing. No calls no messages nothing, and that's not even the reason I am depressed and alone, I am because it's been two months since my eighteenth birthday. The reason I feel this way is because no matter how hard I try I can never really stop loving Ikuto Tsykuyomi. My name is Hinamori Amu and I have had my heart broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after Ikuto left I realized that my crush on Tadase was just that a crush, I also became disgusted in my choice in guys, first Ikuto left and then Tadase became what everyone had called him all through middle school and even more through High School since he came out, Tadase became TadaGAY. I'd then started to miss Ikuto more than ever, I'd never tell anyone I knew but from the day he'd left I'd longed just to know that he was close even if it was just one of his weird and random visits of showing up on my balcony. Admittedly what I really wanted was to hear his soft breathing as he slept next to me like a cat, to hold him, to run my fingers through his midnight blue hair, to stare into those gorgeous indigo eyes that seem to sparkle but still have that fantastic playful catlike quality to them… to have my first proper kiss to have his lips pressed against mine as he smirked, because the truth was I'd never loved anyone after Ikuto had left at first it was because I truly thought he would come back for me back as the years dragged on and still with no sign of him the pain in my heart started to grow and that is why I never let anyone in, he's the reason my Shugo Charas disappeared again. He's the reason I will never trust anyone ever again, I'm now too afraid of being hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

HI my name's Jess tried to make this chapter a bit longer sorry if it's not good I'm only 13.

Ikuto's POV

I sighed lazily high in the tree I had previously climbed this day, It's not weird that I climb trees all the time I'm like a cat so it's only natural It's like second nature to me now. What's also become second nature lately is the pain in my heart, I just got back from travelling the world for six years looking for my father and when I get back I find out that he and my mother ran off together and no one even told me. I left the only girl I could ever possibly love behind for six whole years and that's what left a gigantic hole straight through my heart it was not that my mother and father had left, I just wish that someone had told me and that I didn't have to figure out for myself that I could have been happy for about five whole years I could have spent time with Amu the one person in the world who could actually make me happy. I thought that Utau would have told me but apparently not apparently in the time I was gone she had gotten married admittedly it was just last year straight after Kukai turned eighteen but seriously I can't believe no one even thought to tell me. That was it I was seriously pissed I was going to do what I promised myself I wouldn't until I had watched her for a bit that was it I was going to Amu's.

Amu's POV

I walked out to my balcony depressed as always, I was so annoyed with life I needed something to make my life better but I had nothing, no one to talk to about my problems, no one to love and now I didn't even have school on anymore to serve as a distraction from the aching sorrow that flows through my heart, burning it's way deeper and deeper into me destroying my spirit, killing my soul, I had no reason to continue living if all that would ever be in my horrid life was just misery and torturous days alone. I'd never admitted it to anybody but sometimes even just thinking of Ikuto's smirk and his dazzling eyes and the way his hair would dance freely in the wind as he played the sorrow filled yet oh so passionate songs on his father's violin, the way his arm would gently move across the strings making the wondrous sounds only he seemed to be able to make, the way the sound would seem to bounce lightly yet beautifully off any surface and even thin air would be the only thing that kept me going that made me want to keep on living, that made the thought of ever hurting myself impossible to even consider but this was not one of those times this was when I was ready to die, I was ready to finally fall to destroy myself and my sadness. Of course this would hurt my parents and Ami too but I had to and I stepped up to the edge of her balcony taking my last breath of air I lent but just before I fell over the edge something stoped me…


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Yay! finally 600 words. also if all of you could PM my Best Friend Squidlydoo and tell her to put her poems up on fanfiction that'd be AWESOME!**

**Normal POV**

As she started to tilt toward her death something stopped her, she had long ago lost faith that Ikuto would ever come back for her, but for some reason as she was about to plummet to her demise she felt a strange feeling like he was close she managed to grab onto the edge of the balcony before she fell, and pulled herself up panting she let out an exasperated sigh. "Ikuto, I just wish you were her."

**Ikuto's POV**

I nearly fell out of the tree I was sitting on, watching her. 'Holy crap!,' did I hear her right surely this must be a joke she couldn't want me to come back I'd expected she'd be angry but not this not that she'd actually miss me this was crazy! I thought about it and decided that I wouldn't go up to her tonight, "tomorrow" I decided.

**Amu's POV**

As soon as I'd said that I thought I heard a rustling in the tree that stood near my balcony, "must just be a cat" I murmured to myself, and with that went to have another restless night thinking of the perverted baka neko.

**The next morning…**

I suddenly woke up I'd fallen asleep at about five in the morning tear tracks still staining my face and now it was only seven and I literally felt like death. I have to do something with my day otherwise people would become suspicious, here's another itsy bit of truth for you, I had been putting on an act that matched my Cool and Spicy persona, when I had been at school or been dragged around by my friends, I'd acted as if nothing had ever happened, acted exactly the same as I had before Ikuto left. While really I was dying inside, I wanted to see him again, wanted to be myself again. But that would never happen as long as Ikuto was gone I would never be happy I would cry through my life until one day my just can't take it anymore. 'ring ring' hello I answered the annoying phone "Amu it's Rima you need to come with me to get a costume for Halloween and the latest Gag Manga," "fine" I sighed.

**At the mall…**

"What about this one?" "no" "why the heck not Rima. This is the twentieth costume I've tried on, can't you just decide on one so we can go already?" I said. "No, you agreed to go to Kukai and Utau's Halloween party with me and Nagihko so now you have to! And you have to look like something a dog has not just thrown up!" "Harsh Rima, Harsh" "You think I care I'm harsh, sure but I'm trying to help you so you should be grateful, also I think there's going to be someone there that you're going to want to impress." "What Rima! I already told you that I don't like anyone!" I screamed "oh well you're still going to be getting a costume I like, so too bad!" she said sticking her tongue out at me. Finally Rima picked a costume she liked it was a red and black dress a lot like the one that was worn when Utau Character Transformed into Lunatic Charm, but this outfit also had red devil horns and a tail and lack thigh high boots that had little red bat shapes all over them. Taking the costume I started walking home I was seriously tired so when I got home I put my outfit In the closet and fell on my bed and landed on… something soft?


	5. sorry

So sorry I meant to update today but my assessment due tomorrow so that sucks I'll try to update tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

Amu's POV

I looked under my covers and screamed. Lying there, in my bed was the black cat that had been ruining my life for six years. "WHAT THE HELL!? What are you doing in my bed?" I screamed back at him again. "Yo" was his only reply.

Ikuto's POV

Okay so I'd expected her to be a bit mad and to scream at me but dear god her voice had gotten loud and my poor sensitive ears just couldn't take it. I decided with the simple reply "Yo" at this all she did was scream in frustration a few more times. I suffered through that for a while but pretty soon I just couldn't take it anymore, "Would it kill you to shut up already? You're killing my poor ears." At this she shut up momentarily but then continued to scream some more very horrible curse words at me." Listen okay I know I left you but please can't you just forgive me?" I asked genuinely wondering the answer to the question I'd just asked. When she didn't reply I decided to go one step further to win her back I'd tell her the truth, "I love you"

Amu's POV

WHAT! Had I heard him right? I thought he just said he loved me but that would be impossible. "I love you," he said once again whilst sounding despaired "oh crap' I whispered quietly to myself.

Ikuto's POV

I silently waited for her response I really wanted to know what she would say but after a while of her not saying anything I decided to try again "I love you," I said again my voice full of desperation. Straight after I said that her eyes seemed to glaze over and I thought I heard her whisper something like "oh crap," oh crap what? I thought to myself I hoped I hadn't said something wrong, suddenly her eyes glazed over and she pushed me down onto her bed,

Don't read if you can't take making out THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS EVER!

Then she did something even weirder, she kissed me. Suddenly she started making out with me like crazy. I tried to tell her to stop but all that happened was her tongue being pushing into my mouth. What the heck! I thought, only like a minute ago she looked like she was just about to kill me and now she was making out with me, why, why would she do that I finally managed to pull the crazed girl off of me. What was that all about?" I asked confused. "You said you loved me," she replied matter-a-factly. "Yes I know I did but that's not really a reason to do THAT." "Why not?" she asked "because it's just not," "But why not? I waited for you to come back for six years! I never even kissed anyone since you left!" she yelled at me suddenly putting her hands over her mouth as soon as she realized what she'd said, "oh crap" she whispered under her breath but I still heard. "It seems my prescious little Amu can still be all mine," I replied, smirking.


	7. sorry 2

**I'm so sorry but I will be putting this story on hold, not for a very long time but possibly for about a month and a half because I have to concentrate more on my science because last term I got a D on my test and if I don't focus I'll probably get my laptop take away.**


	8. IMPORTANT!

Sorry this isn't a chapter guys but this is REALLY IMPORTANT! I have just finished rewriting the first chapter but I'm wondering if I should combine the first two chapters because they are both about Amu's thoughts and just to make that chapter about 800 words. Plz review I really need advice.

Thx – JEM

P.S. The rewritten first chapter is 367 words! Which is like 120 words more than the original. But anyways plz tell me what you guys think your opinion matters.


End file.
